A Potions Accident
by CheetahLiv
Summary: SSHG What happens in the dungeons, stays in the dungeons...or does it? R and R! My first fic, so I suck at summaries. sorry! rating just to be safe, but prolly lower.
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: If I were J K Rowling, would I be writing fanfic? No.  
This is my first fic, so please be nice. It is SSHG, so no likey, no ready. I'd appreciate reviews, but flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Here's Chappie 1! 

My name is Hermione Granger. I was sitting in Advanced Potions class, gazing at the instructions on the chalkboard while lazily stirring my cauldron. I felt Professor Snape passing behind me, looking over my shoulder.  
"Well done, Miss Granger. At least one of my students isn't a complete idiot," he said in his silky voice before going on to check on other students. I felt my face burning with embarrassment. Wait a minute! Did he just compliment me? A Gryffindor? I could hardly wait til the bell rang to tell Harry and Ron.

I saw her diligently stirring her cauldron, the only student who had managed to not foul up her potion. I walked around the room, pretending to survey the class, but I was really trying to get closer to her. As I grew nearer, I heard her murmuring the instructions under her breath.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I praised her work. I saw her blush, and that made something inside me churn. I hurried on past her, hiding my face from the rest of my students. Otherwise, they would have seen my pale skin turning scarlet.  
"Class dismissed. Turn in your potions, then you may leave"  
The rest of the day passed too quickly, and again I found myself at the head table, eating dinner and forcing myself to be civil to Hagrid, the half-giant oaf. I nodded my head in agreement to whatever he was blabbing on about tonight (bang backed newts or something), but my eyes kept straying to the Gryffindor table, where a certain someone was sitting. I didn't realize I had been staring until a set of beautiful hazel eyes met mine. To cover up for my blunder, I forced my lips into their usual sneer, and she looked away, upset. Oh great, Severus. Look what you've done now!

After a strange dinner and a sleepless night, a new day rose. I sleepily prepared for my first class--Potions. Oh shoot! I forgot to study for the test in there today!  
When I entered the classroom, the instructions were already on the board in Professor Snape's spidery handwriting. I went right to work, and before I knew it,there were only 15 minutes left in class. I stood up to stretch (I had been sitting for the better part of two hours!)and put some of the ingrediants back in the cupboard. The potion had to set for two minutes anyway.  
When I got back to my seat two minutes later, my beautiful blue potion had turned bright orange and was hissing and smoking! Professor Snape walked by and Vanished my potion. "Tsk, tsk, Miss Granger. I expected better from you. Stay after class," he said in a heartless tone. I was shattered. I had worked for two hours on this very complex potion, and I had made sure everything was perfect! That left only one option--sabotage. But by whom?

I saw the moment I had been waiting for. Hermione left her seat, and I shot a disrupting spell at her cauldron, rendering it useless. There was no going back now.  
I watched her return to her seat, dismayed. It's now or never! I reprimanded her, trying to keep my voice neutral. Soon after, the bell rang and all the students left, except for Hermione of course.  
She approached my desk apprehensively, then opened her mouth to speak. "Professor, I brewed that potion perfectly! There is no possible way I could have fumbled! You of all people should know; you were watching me the whole time!" she clapped her hand over her mouth after the last sentence and blushed furiously. I struggled to keep my face calm, but my heartbeat was racing. To recover, I had to say something very unkind, but since when did I care about saying that to a student, let alone a Gryffindor? "20 points from Gryffindor for your back talk, Miss Granger. Now, if you can control yourself, I will continue." She was still too embarrassed to speak.  
"Good. Now, since you completely botched your test, I would normally give you a zero," I started, laughing on the inside at the look of fear on her face. "However, I am feeling especially generous today, so here is what I'll do.  
"I will arrange a detention for you to come here and work on your potion making skills. Your extraordinary test scores have not gone unnoticed, and I am in need of help making potions for the hospital wing"  
"Erm, alright Professor," she said, because what else could she say?  
Don't sound too happy! "Good, because you didn't really have a choice. I expect ot see you here on Saturday at eight o clock sharp. Tardiness is not acceptable," I warned, but inside I was ecstatic.

Saturday arrived, and I was at the classroom at 7:55, waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. He finally came around the corner at 8:12 and let me in the dungeon. As we entered, I muttered under my breath, "Mieux vaut tard que jamais," which means, "Better late than never." I had no idea Professor Snape spoke French until he turned around and said, "Ah, mademoiselle. Tu n'as pas savoir que je parle francais? Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher. Now that you've made a fool of yourself, are you ready to begin?" he asked, but not in a mean way. In fact, I was kinda surprised and pleased that he spoke French too! I had asked almost all of the students if they spoke French, and all had replied no. Even the high and mighty Draco Malfoy wasn't cultured enough to say he spoke a foreign language!  
I followed Professor Snape over to a table where a dusty cauldron was sitting. "Now, Miss Granger," he said. "You will be helping me brew an Energy Renewing potion. It is very complex, which is why it is a NEWT level potion, "he added trying to scare me, but I looked at him calmly and nodded my head, unfazed.  
"Erm, Professor, will I be making up my potion test?" I asked. I really didn't want to get a zero; that test was worth a lot of points!  
"No. However, I will allow you to come her on Saturdays to do some extra credit. Enough chitchat. Let's get to work."

Hermione and I worked for several hours on the complicated potion. The morning flew by, and before I knew it, lunch was upon us. I silently stood from where I had been seated next to Hermione and conjured a tray full of sandwiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice. She didn't even look up, she was so engrossed with the potion. "Lunch is ready, Hermione," I called over to her, then shut my mouth, berating myself. I had just called a student by her first name!  
She looked up, startled. "What did you call me, Professor?" she asked slowly. I gulped.  
"A slip of the tongue, Miss Gran-," I began, but she interrupted me.  
"No! No, Professor! Uh, what I mean is...how do I put this? What I mean is ...it didn't bother me. I mean, I kinda...well, 'like' isn't the best term to use, but...do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she trailed off, her question hanging like a dark cloud in the room.  
"Miss Granger, I am sorry. It won't happen again," I began again, to be once again cut off by her protests.  
"Professor Snape, it's alright! You don't need to apologize"  
This time it was I who broke into her speech. "Miss Granger, this subject is closed. You can either continue to annoy me with this pointless argument, or you can eat lunch and prepare for the completion of the potion. It is your choice," I said firmly, then took a bite out of a pickle and bologna sandwich (my favorite.) She sighed, but took a seat and began to eat.  
"Professor?" she asked finally, breaking the silence between us. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Would it be alright with you if I came back tomorrow to practice brewing some NEWT potions? I'm trying to prepare for next year," she said timidly, seemingly afraid of what I might say.

I couldn't believe my own nerve! Asking Professor Snape for another reason to spend time in the dungeons! He won't buy it, I'm sure. My excuse was pretty lame, but I really want to stay here, in his presence. I mean, because he is such an intelligent person. Oh come on Hermione, you know you like him! One part of me argued with the other part. But really, the only feeling I have for him is respect, not love!  
I tried to tune out the fighting of my conscience and listen to Professor Snape's reply to my question. After an interminable pause, he nodded his head slightly and curtly, closing the matter.  
Suddenly, the contents of the cauldron turned pink and emitted gold and silver stars, the perfect distraction from my reddening face. I collected myself as Professor Snape rushed past me to the potion, then I followed him to the questionable cauldron.  
I approached the table cautiously, wary of the sparks, then I looked inside. I heard Professor Snape swear under his breath, and I barely suppressed a giggle. As I drew a breath to calm my laughter, more sparks flew out of the potion, and I inhaled them. The last thing I remembered was clouds of black swirling in upon my vision, then I was spiraling down into nothing.

How'd ya like it? Please review!  
Lotsaluv,  
Liv


	2. Waking Up

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1. Here's Chappie 2! Sorry about the confusion with the POVs. It switches every time there is a big space between sets of paragraphs. This didn't upload like I wanted it to. Sorry! 

Why didn't I stop her? I angrily berated myself. I knelt on the floor next to Hermione and took her pulse. It was faint but steady. I sighed, nervous about what I had to do next. I gathered my courage and conjured up a stretcher, then lifted Hermione and laid her gently on it. Then I began my trek up to the Hospital Wing.  
Everything was timed perfectly for my misfortune. Lunch was just getting over with as I passed the Great Hall, and a flood of chattering students witnessed me walking with Hermione's limp form floating next to me. Silence fell, and the only sound was the clicking of my old-fashioned boots against the cold stone floor.  
After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the Hospital Wing. I let myself in, laid Hermione on an empty bed, and retrieved Madame Pomfrey. She gasped.  
"Oh my! What happened Severus?" she asked as she began to tend to Hermione. I explained all about the potion mishap, then added in my own personal side thoughts.  
"I cannot, for the life of me, think of a reason why the potion backfired. Maybe it was too much bat's blood...no that can't be it, I made sure that all the ingredients were measured out perfectly. Why isn't she awake by now? Are you sure she'll be okay?" I asked nervously, pacing.  
Madame Pomfrey looked concerned. "She is fine from the potion, but it looks like she took quite a blow to the head when she fell. She should be fine in a few days or so"  
Even though Madame Pomfrey assured me several times that Hermione would awaken later and that my presence would not help, I insisted upon staying next to her bed.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them. I checked my surroundings. Where am I?  
I turned to my left and right, looking for a clock to tell me what time it was. I suddenly drew a sharp breath; Professor Snape was sitting next to me, staring at me with his black glittering eyes. Oh man, my head is killing me!  
I must have groaned, because instantly Professor Snape stood, asking if he could get me anything. "A glass of cold water would be wonderful sir, thank you," I said weakly.  
As he fetched it for me, I asked, "Why are you here, waiting for me to wake up"

"Because it is my fault you are here, Miss Granger," I replied. "You are a very clever witch. Why do you think the potion backfired? I have been exhausting my brain thinking for the past four hours, but I haven't been able to come up with anything"  
She took the water from me, paused for a few moments, the said," I've got it! Professor Snape, how often do you make that potion? Not very often, I imagine, because the recipe is complicated and one batch usually last for months. So, how old are your ingrediants? If they are over a year old, theat could have resulted in a reversal of the intended potion results"  
I mulled it over for a moment. Of course she was right! She always is! I haven't brewed that potion in about two years! I should have been thinking straight...but when I'm around Hermione, I can't seem to.  
I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. In any case, I'm sorry to have caused you this pain. You know, Miss Granger, you really are one of the brightest witches I have ever met. I know you must tire of hearing it," I added quickly as I saw her roll her eyes, "but it is truly remarkable that a young 17 year old witch could answer a question that I myself, a grown man, could not! You are remarkable Miss Granger"

There was Chappie 2! PLEASE REVIEW!

Lotsaluv,  
Liv


	3. Calling Charms and Notes

DISCLAIMER: see Chapter 1. Here's Chappie 3! 

Ugh! As if my head wasn't spinning enough before he complimented me! I groaned. "Professor Snape? Do you happen to have any headache-relieving potion? My head is throbbing like mad"  
He stood instantly. "Yes, in my private stores. I will be back presently"  
I watched his retreating form and struggled to comprehend what exactly it was about this man that enticed me. Certainly I, Hermione Jane Granger, was above a foolish school-girl crush! And I was not fantasizing about my dark, mean, greasy, scary, and sometimes downright cruel Potions Professor! I have to talk to Ginny...but Madame Pomfrey won't let me leave the hospital wing!...I know!  
I looked around furtively, making sure the Medi-Witch wasn't looking. Then, I cast a Calling Charm, and a silvery owl shot out of my wand, headed towards wherever Ginny was with a note tied to its leg, telling her to come to the Hospital Wing to see me.  
Now, what to do about Professor Snape? He'll be back any moment with that potion! Thinking fast, I laid my head down on the pillow and feigned sleep.  
I sensed, rather than heard, him enter. His scent (a mixture of several potions ingrediants, sandalwood, and spices) drifted over towards my bed, but still there was no sound. He must cast a charm on his boots so he can sneak up on students without being heard! Or (I saddened at the next thought) so he won't be annoyed by the sound while he works by himself in the dungeons. Then a strange feeling came over me, a kind of yearning in my heart, and I wished that someday, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.  
I heard him sigh, then set the potion on the bedside table. He drew a sharp breath, and I wondered what had made him startle. Then, the strangest thing happened. I could have sworn that I could feel his lips brush my forehead, ever so gently. It was so bizarre. I mean, I had never, ever, everseen him show so much emotion! And, I wasn't even the least bit weirded out. If anything, I found it rather sweet. Then, I heard the swishing of a cloak, and I knew he was gone.  
Faking a yawn, I opened my eyes just in time to see Ginny enter the Hospital Wing, scowling. "That great greasy bat! Snape just took five points from me because I was running after your Calling Charm...Hermione!" she exclaimed, having finally noticed my condition. "What on earth happened? What did that git do to you? Oh, I'll get him"  
I started to freak out. How could she have known that he kissed me? Does it show on my forehead! Then I remembered—all my friends were in the room when I got the owl explaining my detention.  
After I composed myself, I told Ginny the entire story—well, I left out the part about him calling me by my first name, and the part where he kissed me. I had to figure out how I felt about them before I let anyone else know.  
"Hey 'Mione! You have a note here! It looks like its from...Professor Snape," she said slowly.  
I took it from her. On the front was my name, written in his characteristic spiky handwriting. I flipped it over, and on the back was a seal. It was two "S"s intertwined. Or were they snakes? I couldn't be certain. The seal was acid green. I slit the envelope and read.

Miss Granger,  
Here is the potion you requested. I hope it will be useful to you when you awaken. Please take care of yourself—don't over-exert or put any stress on your shoulders for a while. I know you may think you are fine, but I don't want you to take any chances. You took quite a nasty blow to your head. After class on Friday, if you are in attendance (and if not, that is perfectly acceptable, you are weeks ahead of my lesson plans anyway) please stay after. I would like to speak with you. I hope to see you up and going again soon.  
S. Snape

There's Chappie 3! Please, please, please review!


	4. Revelations and Through the Mirror

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1. 

Thank you to my reviewers! I was thrilled when I got some reviews! You guys made me sooooooo happy! This chapter will hopefully be less confusing than the others, but I can't make any guarantees. My main POV will be Hermione, but I will add Severus's from time to time. Here's Chappie 4! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
Liv aka Aleatha

HERMIONE's POV I made it to class on Friday after much deliberation with Madame Pomfrey. She said I needed rest, and I replied that I had had enough rest, more than the entire Gryffindor house probably got. She sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Kids these days…" Nevertheless, I was sitting in Potions at 8:30, waiting for Professor Snape to arrive.  
He entered after a short while, scowl fixed on his face. I could almost hear his thoughts. He was probably resenting having his most challenging class this early in the morning, and the fact that it had the Golden Trio in it certainly didn't help.  
Then, his eyes fell on me, and his expression changed. For only for a second, I could have sworn I saw a flicker of…well, something. A smile, maybe? Most likely wishful thinking on my part, I thought, as his expression once again hardened and the scowl reappeared. Class flew by. We were working on a less powerful version of the Polyjuice Potion, but seeing as how I mastered the more difficult counterpart in my second year, I was bored for most of class. That gave me time to daydream about the man who had saved my life. Or, at least he had been concerned for me, which was more than Harry or Ron. They barely noticed my absence until it came time for them to do their homework.  
But Severus, he was different…Wait! When did I start to call my Potions Professor, the meanest, evilest teacher in school, by his first name? Am I starting to become attracted to him! He's twice my age! But, come to think of it, I've always been attracted to the tall, dark, and handsome men. I mean, Viktor Krum had the crooked nose thing too. And, well,…I haven't ever really dated anyone else! But, he was so nice. I saw a totally different side of him in the hospital wing.  
What am I gonna do? I'll drive myself mad if I don't say anything! I've got it! After class, I am supposed to stay after! I'll gradually sort of mention it, and see how he reacts! Perfect!  
I shook myself out of my stupor to see that the last of my classmates were filing out of the room--I had daydreamed about Seve-I mean, Professor Sna-Oh what the heck, I might as well call him Severus in my mind--for the majority of two hours! I gathered my things and walked up to his desk.  
Severus grabbed my arm very gently and led me behind his desk to a mirror. He whispered a password and the mirror slid open noiselessly. This must be his private chambers! Sure enough, it was. The sitting room was decorated in Slytherin colors of green and silver. There was dark wood in every piece of furniture--the elegant roll-top desk, the legs of the settee, and the two overstuffed couches by the fireplace. I looked around in wonder, and felt like a queen as I stepped onto the plush forest green carpeting. Severus motioned for me to sit. I plopped down on the couch nearest the fireplace. As beautiful as Severus's chambers were, they could not shut out the chill of the dungeons. Severus began to pace the room, nervously. Then, he made a conscious effort to stop and face me. He opened his mouth and said…

Sorry about the cliffy! If you leave me a review, I'll write more! Tell me what you think needs improving, and my next chappie will be posted ASAP.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Liv


	5. Speechlessness

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1. 

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Please feel free to tell me if I am being too OOC.  
So, without further ado, here is Chapter 5!

P.S. Did anyone catch what the entrance to Severus's chambers was? Here's a hint as to what it relates to...ah, what the heck, I might as well just tell you--Phantom of the Opera! There's something new for ya!

RECAP OF CHAPTER 4.  
He opened his mouth and said...

HERMIONE'S POV

...nothing. Severus opened and closed his mouth a few times, and I was secretly thrilled that I had made this eloquent man speechless. Deciding it would be terribly mean of me to continue this awkward silence, I spoke.

"Um, sir, if it's alright with you, may I ask you a question?" I asked timidly, very unlike me. But then again, all the events of this morning were very fresh in my memory, and I was feeling a bit odd about being in Severus's chambers.

He seemed pleased that I had broken the silence and nodded his head.

I took a deep breath and then took the plunge. "Professor Snape, would you mind terribly if I asked to be your apprentice? I mean, I know you are busy with everything for the Order and whatnot, but I do know quite a bit about Potions and I could help you brew some of the more basic ones, so you wouldn't have to," I said quickly so he wouldn't interrupt me.

He looked startled, then he mulled it over for a few moments. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I released it when he accepted my proposal. Well, now that I had accomplished my main goal, I was going to tell him how I felt about him.

I cleared my throat again to get Severus's attention. "And, um, just one more thing sir," I said. "About what happened the other day," I began, but was cut off by Severus's voice.

"Yes, Miss Granger, that is what I called you in here for, and what I was so nervous about. Oh yes," he said, looking at the surprise on my face,"I can read emotions too. Now, as a way to make an apology to you, I have a gift certificate for dinner in Hogsmeade for 2, at the Firm Stone Cafe. You can invite a friend to go with you, if that is your desire..." he trailed off, almost dejectedly. I took the opportunity and spoke.

"No sir! I mean, how do I say this?...um, why don't you go with me?" I wished I could take the words back, but at the flash of delight that passed over Severus's face, I knew I had made the right choice. "What day is the reservation for?" I asked.

"September 19th."

I gasped. "Are you joking? That is amazing! That is my birthday!" I exclaimed. Severus looked interested.

"REally? And how old will you be turning, Miss Granger?" he asked inquisitevly. Come to think of it, that sounds like a question I would ask of him if he were to say it was his birthday. I guess great minds do think alike. Or maybe I was just falling for him even more...

"Well, Professor, that really is a difficult question to answer. You see, I normally would be turning 18. But in my 3rd year, I used a Time-Turner. I carefully marked down all the days I redid, and so I could keep my same birthday, I redid 912 days, 21 hours, and 53 minutes. So, I suppose my age will be 20," I explained, a little out of breath.

He was a little overwhelmed at all the information I threw at him, and I took advantage of his silence to continue the train of thought I was on before I was interrupted. "Just one last thing, sir. Um, when you took me to the Hospital Wing, and all that jazz, and when you kissed my forehead, well, I didn't mind. And I figure that since it is my last year here at Hogwarts, and that I am weeks ahead in all of my classes, well, that I would loosen up a little. And, um, sir, forgive me if this is too bold of me, but I think I may kinda, sorta, maybe, a little have feelings for you. I understand completely if you don't reciprocate, and if that is the case, then I ask you to forget this whole conversation. SInce you obviously are speechless, I'll leave right now, and give you the weekend to sort things out. I'll see you in class on Monday, sir."

I finished my speech, stood, and left Severus Snape's chambers through the mirror with hopes in my heart.

There ya go! R&R s'il vous plait!

Your obedient servant,  
A.L.

(A/N: another POTO reference! I love that movie!)


	6. Musings

Chapter 6 of A Potions Accident

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Hi everyone! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. After my last update, I went on a family vacation to ALASKA! It was awesome! And like a week after getting back, school started. Then there was Homecoming, Student Council stuff (I'm VP! Yay!), football playoffs (I'm in the marching band), and now the drama production. And…….I missed the reviews! blush

Hopefully this next chapter will be clearer than all the others in terms of POVs. I have decided to make Hermione my "voice", because I relate to her very much. Sev will still be involved, but I can portray Hermione better, seeing as how I am around her age!

OH! What did ya'll think of HBP? I am a firm believer in Severus Snape. I know he still belongs to the Order, and……well, enough of that. I love Sevvie, so if you don't, then no flames! Also, while SS/HG fics were prolly never canon, this one for sure isn't after HBP. Anyways, on with the show!

I walked back to the common room in a trance. _I can't believe I just told my TEACHER that I kinda fancied him!_ Well, he had initiated the whole thing, what with the compliment and all! So really it wasn't my fault!

Besides, I am an adult in both the wizarding and Muggle communities! I can make my own choices about who I want to see. I kept repeating this mantra all weekend, and by Potions on Monday, I felt I could keep my composure. But the instant I entered the room, I felt my defenses slip.

"Take out your quills and parchment. You will be taking notes today," Severus said in his silky voice, the one so many of my friends despised, and the one that now sent chills up my spine. There was a collective grumble, and we all dug out our parchment and quills as ordered.

Severus tapped his wand on the board three times and notes instantly appeared. "Copy these," he ordered. I glanced at the board, then put my quill down, because I had already outlined these from my Potions book two weeks ago. Then I noticed that although I had not dipped my quill in ink, there was writing on my parchment! It said;

Miss Granger,

I have thought thoroughly about what you said in my room Friday. I don't know what Albus would say; however, he always wanted me to find someone to share my time with. And if that means that I can spend just a few hours with you each day, then so be it. We need to talk about how to progress discreetly. I trust you have told no one about what happened. I will wait for you in the entrance hall on the 19th at 7:30. We will discuss this topic further at dinner.

Yours,

Severus

My heart was pounding in my chest as I read the note. I lifted my head to look at him, but he did not acknowledge me. That was probably a good thing, seeing as how the blush his stare would have given me would have been too obvious, even to Harry and Ron.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and I couldn't wait for dinner to get over with so I could plan what to wear on Saturday. As soon as I finished eating, I stood to leave. I walked through the giant doors leading to the entrance hall, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Headmaster," I said. He smiled at me, and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me up to his office. Once inside, he bade me sit. I obliged, wondering what this was all about. "Miss Granger, I have heard from many of your teachers that you are not paying attention in class," he began. Upon seeing my look of embarrassment, he simply motioned for me to stay silent, and he continued. "They are not angry or upset. Rather, they feel that they can no longer teach you anything new here. They seem to feel that you could take your NEWTs and pass them with flying colors. I have been asked to arrange for you to take your NEWTs in Hogsmeade within the next few days. DO you want to take them now, or would you rather take them with the rest of your class and graduate with them?"

I took a deep breath and contemplated what he was proposing. I knew he was right. I could have taken my NEWTs when I took my OWLs and still have scored all Os. I opened my mouth to agree with his proposal, and then another thought popped into my head. I voiced the latter first. "Sir, what will I do if I pass?"

"Well, I talked to Professor Snape. He seemed willing to let you become his apprentice. That is, if that is suitable…" he said, but at the look of happiness and eagerness on my face, he stopped. "So, I take it that you will take your NEWTs? Excellent. How does Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday sound?"

"The sooner, the better sir," I replied, beaming.

So, was it worth the long wait? Lol

Please read and review!

Also, I will shortly be posting a new story, called Think of Me, That's All I Ask Of You. If you couldn't guess from the title, it will be a SSHG Phantom of the Opera based fic.

TTYL!

Please R&R!

"I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G."


End file.
